


Jersey

by hesitantaIien



Series: Jersey [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Art School, Based on a song, College, Fluff, Frerard, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantaIien/pseuds/hesitantaIien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Loosely based off of Jersey by Mayday Parade)</p><p> </p><p>The cool end of summer air was starting to blow making Frank pull his leather jacket tighter. He was on his way to see Gerard. Just the thought of Gerard made his head hurt. Not because Gerard was bad or anything, but the fact that in three days he would be leaving Frank to go to college in New York gave Frank a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Frank, Gerard or Mikey. 
> 
> This work will be part of a series, I just have to write the next part. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my words!

The cool end of summer air was starting to blow making Frank pull his leather jacket tighter. He was on his way to see Gerard. Just the thought of Gerard made his head hurt. Not because Gerard was bad or anything, but the fact that in three days he would be leaving Frank to go to college in New York gave Frank a migraine. Even though he would only be moving into a dorm less than two hours away from Frank, it was still far. Being only 14, he had no car, no money and easily aggravated parents who refused to drive him more than an hour. And if they wanted to drive more than an hour, they certainly wouldn't want to for Gerard. His parents couldn't stand the thought of their dear Frankie liking boys, let alone a 19 year old one who loved loud rock music and gore.

A few leaves crunched under his feet as he approached the Way's small house. He brought his hand to the door and knocked four times, like always. His other best friend Mikey appeared at the door, his unamused face turning into a smirking one as he saw his short friend on the stairs of his front porch. "Are you here for my sweet video game skills or my lame brother?" Mikey's small hip rested against the door frame.

"Why would I be here for you? If I wanted some competition when I play I would play against my grandma." Frank shot back. It wasn't true though. His grandma was terrible at video games.

"Ha ha, you’re _so_ funny," Turning around, Mikey yells down the stairs to his brother. "Gee, your ugly boyfriend is here for you!" With that, Mikey rolls his eyes playfully at Frank and shuts the door in his face.

Seconds later, Gerard is standing in the doorway. He walks quickly to Frank and pulls him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. Frank places his hands around Gerard's waist and squeezes tightly. The familiar scent of paint, coffee and cigarettes flood his nose and he suddenly feels at home. "Frank," Gerard breathes as he leans down to place his lips on Frank's, "I don't want to leave you."

Tears start to flood to Frank's eyes but he quickly wipes them on Gerard's hoodie clad shoulder. Pecking Gerard once more on the lips, he attempts to pull them inside. "C'mon, Gee, I'm fuckin' freezing out here.” It's surprisingly cold for late August, but it was Jersey and the summer had been mild anyways.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go inside." Gerard pushes his dark hair out of his eyes with one hand and grabs Frank's hand with the other, intertwining them.

“How are you today, babe?” Gerard looks sits down and looks up at Frank through his eyelashes. Honestly, Frank isn’t great. He’s sad and he’s really fucking scared. All he can think about is Gerard realizing that he’s just a dumb fourteen year old- a kid practically. In college, more specifically art school, Gerard could find a new, older guy. One that was super creative and liked Britpop and philosophy. Frank could never compare to someone like that. But all he does is crack a smile, plant a kiss on Gerard’s hand that he’s holding and say he’s good.

“I’m, uh, really excited for college. I think it’s going to be a great place to become less,” he runs his free hand through his messy hair, “introverted.”

“I’m happy for you...Just don’t replace me.” Frank tries to joke but fails when his voice falters. He didn’t know it would be this hard to love someone. When he fell in love he didn’t expect hurtful names to be yelled at him, he didn’t think he’d have to be away from them for like, four years. Frank certainly didn't sign up for this shit.

“Frankie, please,” Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank.”Please, please, please do not think I could ever replace you.” The hug was tight and warm and Frank really wished it could go on forever, but he was reminded that it couldn’t when Gerard pulled away and stood up. Glancing around the room, Gerard tried to remember where he had put the small envelope he was giving to Frank.

“I, uh, I have something for you. But you can’t open it until I’m gone.” He suddenly remember it was in his dresser, and took it out. Frank always found his dresser amusing. There were never any clothes in his dresser because they were always thrown on the floor or in his messy closet. Instead, his dresser was filled with little things he likes. A pick he got from a concert, an action figure and various notes that Frank had wrote him took over the drawer. Gerard’s pale, slender fingers handed Frank the envelope. It had bats drawn on it and in Tim Burton style letters it said ‘Frankie.’

Through the thin envelope paper Frank could feel a ring. Gerard must’ve noticed because he grinned and said, “It’s not a wedding ring,” he changed the grin to a smirk, “yet.” “Ha ha, very funny.” Frank joked, but in all honesty he was really happy Gerard had just hinted at marriage. Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gerard, but he was 14 and he wasn’t dumb. Being like those teens that get married at 16 is something Frank didn’t want to do. He knew the rate of divorce when you get married really young and he didn’t want to risk having to watch his and Gerard’s marriage fall apart slowly until there was nothing left but an empty bed.

Frank didn’t really feel like talking very much anymore. He laid down in Gerard’s warm bed and eyed his eyes. He wondered how long it would take Gerard to lay down next to him. It wasn’t long before he felt Gerard’s arms around him and fingers trying to intertwine with his. Feeling Gerard’s lips kiss his temple made the tears he was holding in slowly spill out. “I’m sorry. I love you,” was the last thing Frank heard before he fell asleep.

 

 

 

“Are you positive you have to go?” Mikey sighed.

“I thought you wanted me to go! You said now I couldn’t hog the video games.”

“Well yeah, I was thinking about that,” Mikey started, “and like, it’s more fun have have two players anyways.” Gerard let out a sad laugh and smiled.

“You always have me!” Frank pretended to be offended but he sucked at acting.

Mikey play cringed. “Why would I want to play with my brothers boyfriend. I don’t want your hands on my controllers. God knows where they’ve been.”

Frank blushed and had a loss of words, but Gerard knew exactly what to say. “He was your friend first, and hey! I let you play after your date with Alicia. Don’t give me that dumb look. I know what you did.” _Damn._

“Yeah, you can go now.”

Sometimes Gerard and Mikey made Frank want a sibling. Their relationship was just so great. It was nothing like the feuding, sibling rivalry that he always saw on TV. They were truly best friends. They quickly hugged each other and then it was Frank’s turn. He ran his fingers over the small envelope that was in his pocket. These were the last minutes he would see Gerard for a long time.

“So,” Gerard took a step towards Frank and placed his hand on his cheek, “I guess this is it for a while.”

A sob left Frank’s mouth and he latched onto Gerard tighter than he ever had. They stood like that for far shorter than they would’ve liked. Getting up on his the very tips of his toes, he kissed Gerard. His lips were soft and warm and more familiar than his own home. He just hoped they didn’t become home to someone else, too. “I love you, Frank. I will be back sooner than you think.” Gerard lightly kissed his cheek.

“I love you more, Gee. I love you so much.” They hugged and kissed once more and then it was time for Gerard to get in the car where they had their first kiss and take their memories somewhere else.

As he watched Gerard drive away his fingers wrapped around the envelope and pulled it out. Frank quickly opened it as if might fly away or simply disappear if he took too long.

 

_“Dear Frankie, I don’t really know what to say aside but I felt this was necessary. Hopefully you waited until after I left to open it. I’m pretty sure you did. I trust you. I’m not sure if I’ve ever told you how much you mean to me._

_In a sense, you actually kinda saved my life. Before I met you, I was clueless. I was empty and I was bored. I didn’t think I was capable of doing something great. But I apparently am, considering I got you. And you’re the greatest thing in this world._

_I want us to have a future. I want to be able to hold your hand across our kitchen table while we drink coffee. I want us to lay together in bed all day and kiss and touch and watch films. We can travel together and see the 7 Wonders of the world and I want to make cheesy jokes saying you’re the 8th. Frank Iero, I love you. I want you to know that and remember it forever. Get it as a tattoo, or something when you’re old enough._

_See you soon, babe._

_xoxo, G"_

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE YOU GO!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> If you guys like it let me know and give me motivation for the next part. (No but seriously, I need motivation. I'm a grade A procrastinator) 
> 
> If you wanna hit me up I'm romanticizingchemicals.tumblr.com, Twitter: @dollanweekes, IG: @gerardwav


End file.
